


[COM] The Lioness Queen: Nala's Pride

by MamaRaikou



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anthro, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Furry, Identity Warp, Lion King (1994) References, MtF transformation, Reality Warp, TFTG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hiya! This story is yet another twerk-happy one for mr-jugger who was given some "feedback" that results in him becoming a super lewd and mega-sized version of Nala from Lion King!Contents: MtF TFTG, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Reality and Identity warping, lots of twerking, slight lactation, and soft incest at the end.Enjoy~! ♥
Kudos: 8





	[COM] The Lioness Queen: Nala's Pride

Dark and stormy didn't do the state of the weather justice at all. Between the constant, endless rumbling in the sky, the bright flashes visible even through drawn curtains, and the occasional booming cracks of thunder that were clearly right overhead... it would be pretty distracting to most people, no matter how dedicated hey may be. But not for Ben. Between being behind on commissions and a sudden urge to draw some fat lioness butts, Ben was quite determined to get some work done tonight; after all, inspiration waits for no one! 

But sadly, neither does bad weather. Ben was on quite a roll with the curves and softness upon his tablet, but it would seem the weather would have other plans for him, as with one solid crack of thunder, Ben's whole apartment would suddenly find itself blacker than the night sky, tablet shut clean off and all progress lost... However it wasn't the sudden blackout that startled the poor boy the most, rather it was the sudden massive jolt of electricity that seemed to zap him, originating from his pen! Giving a sharp "YOW!!!" in response to this, Ben leapt back and nearly fell backward out of his chair, thankfully the sturdy base keeping him from falling completely. It was then he finally noticed his room was pitch black.

"Ugghh... damn it... Of all times, really!? ... Nngh... What even was that... feedback...? I should... probably go and... check th... uungh... Why do I feel so... heavy...?"

Indeed, as Ben went to stand, he suddenly felt too heavy to stand, at first chalking that up to the zapping, but it wasn't until he finally stood up until he realized the reason why. A tightness in Ben's chest and a sudden spike of sensitivity in his bosom had him gasp out in a rather lewd manner as his shirt began to feel tighter by the second, tight enough that it seemed to just... melt...? Oh... and it wasn't just his shirt, as his jeans, socks, even his shoes began melting away into nothingness! In a matter of moments, Ben was now stark naked, his slightly plumped up chest sensitive enough to catch the strangely warm breeze that blew by, stiffening his cock in the process. With a soft coo, Ben's eyes fluttered half shut as his surroundings began to warp; wallpaper becoming lush foliage, ceiling becoming a dusty orange and pink gradient as morning was coming in, and all traces of the storm fading as fast as his clothes had. 

Ben would have registered this if he wasn't busy grinding a hand against his hips, the urge to feel something or someone touching him swallowing his mind and manners... The sound of animals in the distance caught Ben's partial attention, eyes still half-shut in a sultry sort of glance, not realizing that his ears, as they caught new sounds and sensation, swiveled slightly to better hear them. In fact, as they did, they would also climb to rest higher upon his head, pulling up and out, reshaping... dusty tan fur spreading along the lobes as they soon became more feline than human now. And as they finished, Ben's hands began roaming ever more as his hips began to roll and gyrate with a filling need... New scents flooded his nose, which was slowly but surely becoming one with his upper lip, and becoming a deep brown tone while his face gently pushed out. Ben's cooing and soft moans were soon accompanied by a grumbling purr while his voice began to change, while light golden fur spread from his cheeks, spreading down his growing muzzle and back toward his head. 

His hair soon shifted to a similar colour, lighter, more glossy, but certainly as golden as his spreading fur. His new luscious locks quickly swept over his left eye, while leaving plenty of open space over the right, the back flowing down past his shoulders and stopping just past his shoulder blades. The way it brushed his back felt so nice... So very nice... Ben purred louder as his hips squirmed and his cock twitched in the open air... Smells of lion, lioness, and all manner of beasts and plants coming to him... the scents of lions however really making him heated... As the smells took his mind, his changes hastened as his torso slimmed down, waist pinching inward, but his chest swelling, rapidly. One hand was brought to his growing bust, groping and kneading with a horny fervor that could only be described as desperate. His squeezing, his kneading... the changing "man" mewled in aroused bliss, his cock dribbling thick drops of precum as his breasts soon swelled, their weight forcing him to hunch over, their size easily large enough by now to nearly swallow his hand! Indeed, they'd easily be the size of over-inflated beach balls, sitting high upon his chest in a cartoonish, almost gravity defying manner, something straight out of his own art, he'd wager!

But that wasn't all that was inflating. The more "Ben" gyrated, the more he realized he had to gyrate as his palm pressed against his quickly expanding hips. So far reaching were they that, with the inflating ass cheeks as well, one could very much see those cheeks from the front! And if you gazed from behind, well... no doubt your vision would be absolutely swallowed by their presence, right down to the peripherals. To grace the young man's expanding body, the regal golden fur began swarming down his figure, coating his heaving tits, super thin waist, cartoonishly wide hips, and "pair of beanbag chairs" ass cheeks with that fine coat. A pinch just above his ass had Ben squeak a little, his tail bone extending with gentle little pops that forced his stance into something a little more bow-legged, knees bending and buckling between the intense arousal and weight of his ridiculous feminine curves while his new tail soon found itself swaying and lifting in presentation, a nice chocolate brown tuft gracing the tip.

"O-Ooohh... Hrrrrr~... F-Fuck... so heavy.... Hnnnh...!"

Ben was suddenly forced to kneel upon the ground, the hand at his hip coming to grope and squeeze his gigantic ass as it expanded just a little more, his legs reshaping some as his feet, one human, soon reshaped themselves into strong, larger lioness paws, toes thickening, claws extending to add extra grip into the ground... Fur spread down his extra thick thighs, down his legs and finally tipping the last of exposed skin, nearly completing the young man's transformation... "Ben" felt his mind swim in the excessive arousal and building heat, brain practically transferred to his inflamed loins, cock dribbling so much he had created a rather notable puddle beneath him at this point. 

With that heat now at the absolute center of his attention, as much as he wanted to grip and stroke, he couldn't take his hands off his huge, heavy ass... so, instead, squatting, back arched, and with heavy thrusts up and down, "Ben" worked his hips with great force, his giant, fat ass cheeks jiggling, shaking, and quaking with thunderous clapping, twerking himself stupid, quite literally. His eyes rolled back, his long, bristled tongue lolled from his muzzle, panting and moaning like a true whore in heat while his cock, modest in size but dwarfed by his ridiculously enhanced physique, bounced and flopped, thick ribbons of precum splashing against the ground. His deep purring rumbled throughout his body, and while his fat haunches jiggled and shook from the twerking he had been consumed by, he wouldn't notice his cock beginning to shrink. Despite this, however, it remained hard as a rock, his precum soon replaced by a constant stream of actual cum as a perpetual microgasm suddenly shook his body, forcing him to moan out so loud and hard that it would turn into a lion's roar half way into it. 

Plap, plap, smack! 

"AHHN, FUCK! YES! MORE! MOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH~!"

Another roar ripped through the morning savanna air as the microgasm shook the Lioness further, "his" cock continued to make a messy spray of cum, the length receding while the sack slowly pulls up and inside a new, blossoming pair of folds that dripped upon the grasses beneath. The once-man's mind began to drown in a new identity as his old one began to give way, the body, the surrounding, the smells and sensations... it was too much as his old name faded, and while his former memories remained, at least somewhat, he'd find (later, anyway) that his name was no longer Ben... and more over, he was no longer even a he, but a She, a Lioness, and a royal one at that! A true queen of the savanna! And a queen in heat! She needed to be filled! To be with a pride! To let go of that old self and give way for the new one!

And finally, after what felt like hours of twerking and bucking her hips....

"FUUUUUUUUUCKK!! C-CUUUUUMMINNNGGGGG!!! CUUUMMMMOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHH~~~!!!"

The Lioness gave a mighty roar along with her declaration of the single most intense orgasm she had ever felt, yet it certainly wouldn't be the last time she did. Her roar gathered attention from beyond the brush, not that she could hear. Eyes fluttering shut, penis now fully retreated into nothing more than a prominent clit, and her once masculine endowment its splendid, sensitive feminine equivalent, the royal, anthro, hyper-endowed Lioness known only as Nala dropped to the warm ground beneath her, panting, hips still bucking and jerking slightly as her folds continued to gush and leak... And yet, the heat never ceased... as she lay there, mentally recovering somewhat, she'd realize she was in a deep, deep Lioness heat with an urge to breed and mate taking absolute priority over all others...

Brushing her flowing golden locks from the one eye they needn't be in, Nala was now cognizant enough to take some stock of what had happened since the lightning strike...

"Nngh... Rrrrggh.. f-fuck... so hot... mmngh... What happened...? Did... did the lightning do this...? Nnfh... guess I won't be finishing that art anytime soon, aha... Ooough, I need to fuck so badly... guh...-- Eh? What was-?"

A motion in the brush nearby caught Nala's attention as two almost equally well endowed Lionesses approached their quarry, smirking and licking their chops... however one of the two was certainly not part of Nala's pride... nor her pride-to-be...

"My my... Isn't this quite a sight... To think a royal one such as you would be out here, alone, enjoying herself... Quite the shameful display, isn't that right, Sarabi? Your daughter is quite the slu-"

"S-Silence yourself, Zira! I... will not tolerate such slander..."

Sarabi's face was carrying quite the flushed cheeks, the lustful display certainly having an impact upon her as well, despite the who was at the center of it... Nala panted, too horny to really understand what was happening, but her "memories" told her who these two were... her mother, and her mate's apparent rival, of sorts... Oh dear...

"U-Uhm... I..."

"Shush, you perverse little princess, sluts like you have no right to speak... Instead, I would certainly like to hear your roar like that again... such a different sound, when it's filled with lust... No doubt dear Sarabi would like to hear more, wouldn't you~?"

"Nnh..." She stayed silent. Nala, however, was purring unintentionally... tail lifting, and back arching when Zira suddenly grabbed her extremely expansive breast, squeezing the nipple with erotic intent... Which Nala would realize, she was capable of lactation! White fluid dribbled down the curve of her massive bust, wasted upon the grass beneath. 

"Tch, look at that, leaking from two places, no less... Well, I suppose that should be expected, you look quite backed up... Mmmh~... How about we help you with that, princess~?"

Sarabi would protest, but her switch was flipped, and her heated loins ached for attention and release, as did Nala's... and Nala... well. Being sandwiched between her mother and her rival in such fashion, breasts squeezed and groped, ass and pussy toyed with... out in the open... where anyone could hear and see... There was no way she could ever fathom, willingly or otherwise, stopping the two from having their way with her...

Hakuna Matata indeed...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
